particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Emperor of the Istalians
The Emperor/Empress of the Istalians (Istalian: Imperatore/Imperatrice degli Istaliani) is the constitutional and hereditary Monarch and head of state of the Istalian Empire and the head of the Istalian Imperial Family which is called House of Appiano De Borromei. The imperial istalian monarchy is constitutional, representative and parliamentary, the monarch is limited to non-partisan functions and shall be intended as a superior indipendent figure in the role of constitutional and democratic guardianship. The monarch and his or her immediate family undertake various official, ceremonial, diplomatic and representational duties. History The title was created for the first time in 4571 when the last National Congress of the Fifth Istalian Republic approved a resolution to veste and honor Michele Appiano De Borromei as perpetual Guide of Istalia and to reform the republic into a monarchy called Istalian Empire. Powers and Duties According to the Imperial Constitution, the Guide of the Istalian Res Publica is entrusted in perpetuity to an Emperor/Empress. The Monarch is the perpetual Guardianship of Istalia, Protector and Guarantor of the Constitutions. As Head of State the Emperor/Empress represents the Nation and he is the living symbol of its unity, he guaranteed its independence and territorial integrity, the respect of the International Treaties. The Monarch is designed as Supreme Commander of the Imperial Armed Forces. The Emperor/Empress is defined into the Imperial Constitution as Protector and Guarantor also of the Values and Principles of the Istalian Democracy. Furthermore it is stated that the Monarch shall act to defend and protect the Democratic Order of the State and he is authorized to adopt all the necessary measures to persue this august duty respecting the Constitution, the Laws and the Rights of the Citizens. In case of emergence for the survival of the Democratic Institution, after approval by the Council of Ministers and the National Legislature, the Emperor is able to enact Imperial Decrees which must be confirmed within a year by the Legislature otherwise they decay. It is also official duty of the Monarch to formally appoint the new Prime Minister and Ministers nominee by the President of the National Assembly and approved by the parliament. The Monarch shall sign each law before its promulgation. The Emperor appoints, heards the Prime Minister, 5 judges of the Supreme Court. The Monarch, after having heard the Prime Minister, can dissolve the National Assembly. He can also propose to the Assembly a motion of no-confidence to dismiss the Prime Minister, one or more Ministers or the whole Government. The Monarch may grant Titles of Nobility to those who have distinguished themselves and worked hard for the benefit of the Imperial Crown, for the Institutions and for the Democratic Principles and Values of Istalia. He may institute State Orders and Dynastic Orders as part of a national honours system. The Monarch is sovereign of all the dynastic, institutional and merit orders of the Istalian Empire. Every constitutional and institutional act by the Monarch must be countersigned by the Prime Minister or by the competent Minister according to the subject dealt with. Succession Also the general rules of succession are delineated into the Imperial Constitution, which states that the Imperial Dignity is hereditary in the direct, natural and legitimate descent of the reigning Monarch by order of primogeniture. It is also stated that Michele I, in case no one of his daughters will accept to succeed him to the Throne, a very likely possibility at the thime, and so in the absence of a natural and legitimate heir, could adopt the sons or grandchildren of his brothers. Very likely this latter disposition will apply only to Michele I as first Emperor while for the descendants of his successor, after all the legitimate, natural or adopted heirs will follow on the line of succession to the Throne the other relatives within the Imperial Family by seniority order; further regulation may come. In the absence of a natural and legitimate heir and an adopted heir, it is up to the National Assembly to appoints a new Emperor on proposal of the Imperial High Council and the choice shall be subjected to the acceptance of the people by referendum. The Imperial Constitution provides also the figure of a Regent of the Empire in case of minority of the Emperor, describing the requirements, the powers and the appointment modalities. Monarchs of the Istalian Empire Imperial Residences The official residence and administrative headquarters of the Empress of the Istalians in Romula is Quattroregni Palace (istalian: Palazzo Quattroregni), located in the historic center of Istalian capital. The Emperor is provided also of two another Imperial Estate: Borromesi's Castle (Italian: Castello dei Borromesi), in the municipality of Rocca Bassa in Sarregna, and The Hunting Residence of Terracche Lakes (Istalian: Palazzina di Caccia dei Laghi di Terracche), on the shores of the Firmamento Lake, in Trivendito. Appiano De Borromei family maintained as private and personal properties all the previous family's properties and estates, and among them there is an historical princely palace in Romula, the Appiano Palace, owned by the Appiano family for centuries. Styles The full Imperial Title of the first Emperor as stated in the Imperial Constitution was: His Most Excellent Imperial Majesty, Michele I, by the Will of the Nation and Unanimous Acclamation of the People, Costitutional Emperor of the Istalians, Perpetual Defender of Istalia, Protector and Guarantor of the Constitution and the Democratic Values, Supreme Commander of the Imperial Armed Forces of Istalia, Pater Patriae. His successor, instead, assumed the Throne as His Most Excellent Imperial Majesty, Nicola I, by the Will of the Nation and the Constitution of the Empire, Emperor of the Istalians, Protector and Guarantor of the Constitution, Defender of the Democratic Values, Supreme Commander of the Imperial Armed Forces of Istalia. The Emperor or Empress is styled formally as Most Excellent Imperial Majesty, but usually he or she is just styled as His/Her Majesty the Emperor/Empress''and ''His/Her Imperial Majesty. In a conversation with the Emperor/Empress the common practice is to approach and styling him as Your Majesty. Arms The Monarch uses as his personal Coat od Arms the same of the Istalian Empire. The Monarch's official flag is the Imperial Standard, which depicts the Arms of the Emperor in banner form. It is flown only from buildings, vessels and vehicles in which the sovereign is present. Category:Istalia Category:Politics of Istalia Category:Heads of State Category:Istalian emperors